


Круг за кругом

by LaFer



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Fantastic, Space Opera, Space Pirates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFer/pseuds/LaFer
Summary: С точки зрения Джеймса Норрингтона.
Relationships: James Norrington/Elizabeth Swann
Kudos: 5
Collections: Ruso





	Круг за кругом

**Author's Note:**

> направленность: фикбук  
> жанр: со вкусом фикбука  
> предупреждения: приправленный фикбуком
> 
> Написано на **WTF Kombat 2018** в команде **WTF Space Pirates 2018.** Данная версия текста отредактирована и имеет некоторые отличия от оригинальной выкладки.
> 
> AU по отношению к самой вселенной PC, AU по отношению к сюжетным перипетиям фильмов.
> 
> Также опубликовано на diary.ru в сообществе **WTF Kombat 2018.**

Джеймсу семнадцать, и он стоит в толпе кадетов, сохраняя безупречную осанку и щурясь на солнце. Держать спину его научил ещё отец. Первое построение — некий ритуал, знаменующий вступление в братство военных. Звучит пафосно, но подходящего синонима у Джеймса нет, а «армия» — это слишком просто и отдаёт казёнщиной. Завтра начальство и преподаватели (что, в данном случае, одно и то же) получат право назначать штрафные за провинности, делать выговоры и замечания, но не сегодня. Ректор Галактической Военной Академии, генерал Вандевит, говорит — нет, почти кричит — о долге, чести и родной Вселенной (да, теперь для стремительно развивающегося человечества вся Вселенная — родина), а в конце отпускает беззлобную шпильку, вызывающую у кадетов самый натуральный ржач. Джеймс никогда не увлекался угадыванием характеров малознакомых людей, однако Вандевит, судя по всему, мужик нормальный. Конкретный и немногословный, как и полагается настоящему бойцу, но нормальный. Слушая его, Джеймс ещё раз вспоминает своё твёрдое решение связать жизнь и карьеру с военным делом и с удовлетворением отмечает, что оно не изменилось.

Вечером новички всей толпой вваливаются в бар на искусственном спутнике, куда руководство Академии отпускает их отметить поступление. Полный электронной музыки и разноцветных вспышек в полутьме бар позволяет им впервые приглядеться друг к другу. От природы спокойный, но отнюдь не замкнутый Джеймс разговаривает сразу обо всём и со всеми, мимоходом удивляясь пестроте их компании — здесь собрались люди со всех концов Галактики. Обжив Млечный Путь едва ли на треть, люди уже именуют его Галактикой, без лишних пояснений и разделений, словно указывая на его полное освоение в будущем. Кадеты пьют и смеются, но это пока ещё не настоящее единство. Ещё нет. Они знают, что им сосуществовать друг с другом следующие пять стандартных лет, если, конечно, кто-то не вылетит раньше. Они знают, что за эти пять лет может произойти всё, что угодно, даже в стенах Академии. Они знают, что пять лет спустя станут старше и опытнее, поймут, кто чего стоит — и вот тогда, после официального выпуска, они будут пить по-настоящему. Тогда они будут действительно доверять друг другу. Тогда их шутки станут солёными, но на них никто не обидится. Тогда, перед тем, как разлететься по своим взводам, ротам и подразделениям, они сделают парочку-другую дурацких снимков в весёлом полупьяном виде, и для них эти голофото будут настоящей памятью об Академии — именно эти снимки, а не те парадные во время вручения звёзд. Тогда они запомнят лица друг друга, а утром сдержанно, но искренне будут прощаться, пока кто-то кому-то помогает оправиться от похмелья в виде сочного проблёва. Только тогда, но ещё не сейчас. Джеймс понимает это, но на другое и не претендует — в конце концов, он прилетел сюда учиться.

К ним присоединяется компания «огнехвостов» — парней из Аэрокосмического, прозванных так за раскалённое добела свечение в дюзах их истребителей — и несколько «стариков», уже закончивших Академию, но пришедших поддержать молодое поколение. Кто-то из них рассказывает бородатую байку о том, как некий зелёный лейтенант случайно вылетел на взлётку на своём глайдере необычной формы, заглох и упал, а пилот садившегося в тот момент истребителя струхнул, завидев странную фигуру на поле, и в панике дёрнул рычаг катапульты. Итог байки закономерен — два выговора, убитая пилотским креслом овца и слегка помятый «летун», но все опять смеются — и на этом первый вечер заканчивается. Пропустить душ, отбой и бытовые знакомства с соседями по комнатам не хочется никому.

Со следующего дня Джеймс погружается в первые занятия и тренировки, не забывая, впрочем, поглядывать по сторонам и отслеживать новости Галактики. В их взводе, слава всевышнему, дедовщины нет, хотя он мельком слышал, что соседнему не так повезло. Их разбивают на отделения по семь человек, состоящие в свою очередь из двух-трёх команд, и Джеймс, привыкший благодаря характеру и воспитанию к самостоятельности, впервые обнаруживает, что руководить ему не составляет никакого морального труда. Отделение, а позже и взвод быстро признают его за старшего.

Это последний безмятежный год как для Галактики, так и для кадета первого курса Галактической Военной Академии Джеймса У. Х. Норрингтона.

* * *

Несколько дней спустя после его совершеннолетия вся Интерсфера наполняется беспокойством и противоречивыми новостями. Отсеивать бесчисленные фейки трудно, но засевшего в столовой с датападом Джеймса это не смущает — к счастью, он привык опираться только на проверенные источники и старается думать своей головой. В Галактике происходит что-то непонятное, потому что всегда свободный для любого транспорта и маршрутов Карибский сектор теперь закрыт, а к его границам подтягиваются ВКС. Кадеты выхватывают слухи из скупых ответов преподавателей, из мимоходом услышанных намёков непривычно хмурого генерала Вандевита, из бесконечных новостных лент и обсуждают, спорят, строят предположения, анализируют, мечтают. Конечно, даже по меркам Галактики от безопасной Академии до Карибов далековато, да и никто в здравом уме не отправит кадетов в горячую точку, но многочисленные фантазии об участии в настоящем боевом дежурстве теперь слышны даже на тренировочном поле.

Пиратство.

Не то чтобы это понятие было Джеймсу незнакомо, но раньше пираты казались ему чем-то, существующим в близкой, но всё же параллельной реальности. Он об этом просто ещё не задумывался. Преступный мир неискоренимо существовал во все времена, но сейчас, пытаясь понять, что происходит в Карибском секторе, Джеймс впервые чувствует, что пираты — это реальная угроза, совсем рядом, только руку протяни. Ну, или определённое количество световых. Они выходят из своих укрытий, начинают захватывать маршруты около Карибов и на периферии, ставят условия и ультиматумы, учатся уходить от групп захвата и сражаться их же оружием, становятся причиной, по которой Иберийский сектор туго закручивает таможенные гайки, и Джеймс, пытающийся разобраться во всей этой неразберихе, не сразу, но приходит к выводу, что пираты чего-то упорно добиваются. От Галактики, от своих противников, от самих себя. Упорству, изобретательности и энергии, с которыми они ведут эту конфронтацию, можно только позавидовать, но пираты никогда не перейдут в стан добропорядочных военных, да те их и не примут. Вопрос «кто всё это начал и почему» — наивный, детский и не имеющий объективного ответа, но ведь ещё год назад в Карибах царило относительное спокойствие, поэтому Джеймс спустя неделю своих изысканий не может не задать этот вопрос отцу.

— Это, видимо, связано с недавним открытием, — хмурится мерцающий над глазком голопроектора мистер Норрингтон. — Ты ведь знаешь, что математически доказано не только существование высших измерений и других Вселенных, но и рассчитаны переходы между ними?

— Разрывы Торна, — кивает Джеймс.

— Да. Они появились. Это зона красивых аномалий, куда раньше летали экскурсионные катера, но полгода назад там вроде как началось сильное искривление пространства. Счастливые идиоты-учёные схватились за исследования вместо того, чтобы делать ноги, затем появился первый разрыв, а потом кого-то приложило излучением, кого-то — убрали пираты. Я думаю, им самим нужна эта зона.

— Слишком удобное место для базы? — предполагает Джеймс, не понаслышке знающий, насколько важна хорошая локация.

— Не только. Я не учёный и не генерал, но мне кажется, что они очень не хотят отдавать её. Знаешь, будто… охраняют её от остальных.

Джеймс недоверчиво улыбается. Порой предположения отца напоминают ему сказки.

— Ты словно сам видел.

Мистер Норрингтон отвечает ему такой же улыбкой.

— Я просто много интересуюсь и сопоставляю факты, — он сдержанно кашляет и снова хмурится. — Не вздумай влезать в подобное.

— Я только кадет, папа.

— Но ты не просидишь всю жизнь в Академии, Джеймс.

Он прав. Бездумно сидя после окончания разговора в кресле, кадет Норрингтон решает, что слишком много размышлять об этом — бесполезно и неэффективно.

С юношеским максимализмом он берётся за учёбу активнее прежнего. Учиться, чтобы действовать. Никогда не знаешь, какой задницей к тебе повернётся судьба.

* * *

Девятнадцатилетний Джеймс впервые видит смерть так близко.

Нет, конечно, в большей части Галактики по-прежнему всё спокойно, а в Академии убийств отродясь не было. Но убили за её пределами. Убили и привезли тело, чтобы притихшие кадеты увидели гроб в холле главного корпуса.

Лицо генерала Вандевита почти не изменилось, но подошедший ближе остальных Джеймс видит, что ритуальному роботу пришлось здорово потрудиться, чтобы из истерзанного чем-то острым лица склеить эту страшную восковую маску, а часть головы, видимо, так и не нашли. Это уже не их всем привычный ректор, это павший боец, но, мать твою, лучше бы он трусливо ушёл в отставку. Лучше бы проигнорировал этот богом проклятый вызов. О том, что скрывается под густым слоем посмертного грима и погребальным покрывалом, нельзя даже подумать без желания осквернить пол своим ужином, поэтому Джеймс отдаёт покойному генералу честь и едва ли не сбегает в ужасе из холла.

Вандевита убили не пираты. В последние два месяца Карибы притихли, и, когда ректору пришёл этот вызов, он исходил от закрытой планеты Алькатрас-7.

Алькатрас-7 — место, откуда, по слухам, побег в ад считается настоящим спасением. Это колония самого строгого режима, куда можно попасть только за действительно выдающиеся «заслуги». Мало кто, кроме спецподразделений военной охраны Алькатраса, видел тамошних постояльцев — оттуда никто не возвращается. А если и возвращается, то это уже не человек. Ад понятен, потому что его когда-то поделили на круги, и, карабкаясь с круга на круг, ты ещё имеешь шанс выбраться. Алькатрас-7 — это чистилище. Это хуже ада. Алькатрас — это бездна.

Генерал Вандевит, бывший куратор Алькатраса-7, не мог не полететь туда, когда его вызвали.

Вся информация касаемо его последней командировки засекречена, но все кадеты, и не только они, знают — там произошла настоящая бойня. И опять никто не знает, кто всё это начал и ради чего. Это ведь даже не было попыткой побега. Потери велики как среди надзирателей, так и среди заключённых. Кадетов на две недели отпускают из Академии, объявившей траур. В вечер перед отлётом Джеймс, идя по коридору, едва не сталкивается с парой преподавателей. Он почему-то прячется за макетом одного из первых боевых корветов, а их разговор между собой напрочь отбивает желание здороваться.

— Его сбросили прямо на вращающиеся винты в машинной камере тюремного цеха.

Об этом Джеймс не рассказывает никому. Даже отцу.

* * *

Двадцатилетие — круглая дата, но праздновать её времени у Джеймса катастрофически нет. Новые нормативы, проверки и перепроверки, экзамены на лётную лицензию и допуски к офицерским испытаниям, учения и постоянные вылеты на полигоны разных планет и станций, тренировки в условиях невесомости, а главное — подготовка работы-презентации, которая в следующем году станет решающей. Словно зная, что после выпуска молодые офицеры без лишней необходимости к писательству не подойдут, Академия в лице нового ректора даёт им шанс проявить накопленные знания в печатном слове, чтобы позже достойно представить их. Джеймс не считает себя крупным талантом в больших объёмах писанины, но приказ есть приказ, и с этим он, кажется, справляется неплохо.

Отец всё понимает. Он спокоен и не обидчив во время ставших редкими вечерних разговоров по голосвязи, но Джеймс знает, что отец его искренне любит и болеет за его будущее. Тема его работы нестандартна по сравнению с остальными, но очень актуальна — ведь одной из её основных проблем являются пираты.

Джеймс не помнит, когда впервые заинтересовался пиратами. Уж точно не тогда, когда Карибский сектор стал источником головных болей для высшего командования Галактики. Наверное, его интерес к ним возникал постепенно, из вроде бы не связанных друг с другом мелких событий, из собственного взросления и других увлечений. Как бы то ни было, но пираты его сейчас очень интересуют, и им будет посвящена целая глава.

Джек Воробей. Имя (слишком идиотское для космического авантюриста, кстати) почему-то отдаёт бесшабашностью и дешёвым синтетическим куревом, но все исследования Джеймса раз за разом упираются именно в него. Он шляется по многочисленным ссылкам Интерсферы, находит даже несколько нечётких снимков и один жалкий любительский ролик, но всё это не то. В его воображении Воробей — быстрый, почему-то весёлый и стратегически гениальный — обрастает ворохом полуправдивых примет, и, сопоставляя свой психологический портрет с тем, что он узнаёт извне, Джеймс находит мало отличий.

Воробья выкидывают свои же, устроив — кто бы мог подумать! — банальнейший бунт. Его вышвыривают в открытый космос в старой спасательной капсуле и с повреждённым скафандром, но этот увёртливый шиложоп умудряется не только спасти свою задницу, но и остаться в выигрыше. Ему везёт в том смысле, что его бывшие подчинённые застревают в зоне аномалий, где с ними опять сталкиваются ВКС, а он по-прежнему носится по всей Галактике, создавая проблемы и бренды для детских комиксов. В самом деле, это какой-то маразм, думает Джеймс, и тут же спохватывается, сообразив, что его сбор информации для работы превращается в невольное восхищение.

Надо быть более объективным. Он будущий офицер, и точка.

* * *

Не зря предки, жившие в далёком двадцатом веке, считали, что настоящее совершеннолетие наступает только в двадцать один.

Это выпускник Галактической Военной Академии Джеймс Норрингтон ощущает совершенно ясно. От юношеской наивности не осталось и следа, но ему хватает ума понять, что это только начало. Настоящий опыт зарабатывается либо в бою, либо во время рутины, которой у военных по-прежнему не меньше, чем раньше, а не в тепличных кадетских условиях.

Его работа оценивается как одна из лучших работ выпуска, но сам он относится к этому снисходительно. Вряд ли хоть абзац из неё можно применить в реальности. Интерес к пиратам схлынул быстро, словно никогда и не возникал. И Воробей почти исчез из новостей, но до него Джеймсу больше нет дела. У него новое назначение.

Он, конечно, пригласил отца. Мистер Норрингтон только сдержанно улыбается, но он на самом деле рад за сына. Новое офицерское поколение пьёт сдержанно, но крепко. Сейчас они сами стали «стариками», и их прежние шуточки над преподавателями вроде игрушечного лазергана с наклейкой «Учебный» сменяются первыми серьёзными разговорами на равных. Теперь все они — коллеги. Непонятно, зачем ректору, в обычное время более далёкому от кадетов, чем был покойный Вандевит, подолгу разговаривать с обоими Норрингтонами, но его слова почему-то остаются у Джеймса в памяти.

— Желаю удачи, лейтенант. Вам она определённо понадобится.

* * *

Ямайка — тёплый планетоид вдалеке от аномалий, ступив на который, перестаёшь воспринимать все Карибы как один сплошной притон.

В эту систему пираты не заходят. Она им просто ни к чему.

И это чудесное место для отпуска в двадцать два года. Впрочем, для назначения — тоже. И для командования малочисленными ямайскими ВКС, которое представляется ленивой пересылкой документов.

Лейтенанта Норрингтона встречает почётный караул и новый губернатор, сам назначенный сюда только с месяц назад. Рядом с ним стоит совсем молодая девушка, почти девочка, и он поначалу не обращает на неё внимания, пока её не представляют ему.

— Моя дочь Элизабет.

Джеймс отработанным жестом этикета склоняется над её рукой, говорит, что ему очень приятно, а потом случайно цепляется взглядом за глубокую царапину на её тонком пальце.

«И где это она умудрилась?»

Впрочем, этот вопрос быстро перестаёт его волновать, в отличие от самой царапины. Почему-то на девичьей руке она смотрится залихватски и в то же время очень нежно.

Свои обязанности на Ямайке лейтенант Норрингтон выполняет строго, быстро и безукоризненно, приобретая вскоре немалый авторитет. Наведённый им порядок — то, чего так не хватало его предшественнику, уволенному по алкогольной статье. Губернатор Суонн приятно удивляет хотя бы тем, что не пытается лезть в те дела, в которых ничего не понимает. Джеймсу иногда кажется, что здешнее спокойствие — лишь затишье перед солнечной бурей, но нет — на этом красивом планетоиде с настоящим тропическим климатом никогда ничего не происходит.

(Среди множества других вещей, о которых обязан помнить хороший офицер, Джеймс помнит и тот незначительный сторонний факт, что Элизабет семнадцать.)

* * *

В двадцать три года лейтенанту Норрингтону присваивают звание.

Научники со станций рядом с зоной умудряются как-то договориться с людьми Чёрной Бороды, и те впервые за последние пять лет подпускают их непосредственно к самим разрывам. Почти сразу же треть экспедиции схватывает смертельную дозу излучения, а Галактический Конгресс в резкой форме объявляет, что не потерпит сотрудничества с пиратами. Ответ Чёрной Бороды, посланный в качестве видеообращения в широком доступе, издевательски сообщает, что он договаривался с учёными, а не с политическими крысами. Исследователям объявляют бойкот и отзывают их из Карибского сектора. В глазах Конгресса это предательство, но полученные учёными результаты теперь и в пиратских руках.

Не считая усиления гарнизона и двухнедельного приезда мистера Норрингтона, неожиданно нашедшего общий язык с губернатором, на Ямайке по-прежнему ничего не происходит.

(Кроме того, что Элизабет исполняется восемнадцать.)

* * *

Несмотря на свои двадцать четыре и молодую внешность, капитан Норрингтон справляется с куда большим количеством задач, чем любой другой на его месте. Теперь у него больше обязанностей. Умение работать не раз выручало его в Академии, выручает и здесь. Следующие пять лет он не считает — эти годы, полные забот о яркой солнечной Ямайке, напоминающей беззаботную девочку, запоминаются ему только отдельными, но от того не менее яркими событиями.

Например, появлением механика Тёрнера, всего за сутки позволившего взлететь давно не функционирующей яхте губернатора Суонна.

Кажется, этот Тёрнер нравится Элизабет, но это Джеймса, конечно, совсем не интересует.

(Ей уже двадцать.)

Когда ямайские ВКС закупают новые флаеры, капитан задерживается после испытаний, сверяя номера моделей с присланным списком. И с удивлением слушает просьбу Элизабет позволить ей опробовать один из них. Только один раз.

Капитан Норрингтон отвечает «нет».

Чего он не учёл, так это того, что губернатор Суонн по своей натуре дипломат. Это означает, что его дочь мастерски умеет уговаривать.

Джеймс отвечает «да».

(И всегда бы так отвечал. Боже мой, всего лишь «да». На каждый вопрос, только ей, всю свою жизнь. Потому что ей уже двадцать один.)

Они до вечера гоняют над поверхностью планетоида, и в гонке Элизабет Суонн разделывает капитана Норрингтона просто под орех.

Когда он с отрядом летит в очередную инспекцию по системе, бортовая сеть в их катере почему-то отключается, и они почти двое суток околачиваются за самым крайним планетоидом, пока, наконец, их не находят. Приключение запоминается тем, что после него капитана Норрингтона уважает уже вся система, потому что он показал пример эффективных действий в нестандартной ситуации. Да какие к чёрту эффективные действия, кроме включения аварийного маячка с дьявол поймёт какой попытки и своих руководящих способностей, чтобы подчинённые не впали в ненужную панику.

(Двадцатитрёхлетняя Элизабет выглядит как прежде. Когда он благополучно возвращается, она, кажется, испытывает едва заметное облегчение.)

И уж обучившего своих людей новым тактическим приёмам боя в ближнем космосе (в переводе на человеческий — занятом любыми природными объектами поблизости пространстве) капитана Норрингтона ни капли не волнует то, как на мисс Суонн смотрит обычно не выходящий за пределы своего ремонтного ангара Тёрнер.

Система Ямайка становится одной из самых безопасных, и это не остаётся незамеченным. Новое повышение не за горизонтом событий.

(Как не остаётся незамеченным и то, что Тёрнер смотрит на Элизабет безо всякой похоти. Он действительно любит, это же очевидно. Обычно не сентиментальный, Джеймс удивляется сам себе, потому что прекрасно понимает его. Потому что чувствует то же самое. Потому что, чёрт побери, ревнует.

Ей двадцать четыре.)

* * *

В двадцать девять лет капитану Норрингтону присваивают новое звание. Напряжение в Карибском секторе разряжается новой войной с пиратами, где ВКС далеко не всегда на высоте. На Ямайке отношение к военным меняется к худшему, и командор Норрингтон является одним из тех немногих, кто умудряется сохранить уважение.

В двадцать девять лет Джеймс окончательно понимает, что влюблён.

В двадцать девять лет его мир впервые переворачивается с ног на голову, и события начинают разворачиваться с невероятной скоростью.

Губернатор совершенно не против их брака с Элизабет. Более того, Джеймс подозревает, что даже без его собственного предложения тот первым бы об этом заговорил, потому что с отцовской точки зрения у офицера перед механиком есть неоспоримое преимущество. Но момент предложения срывается. Следующим событием становится чокнутый пират в дредах, косметике и бабских побрякушках, перед которым у Элизабет появляется долг. Этот сидящий на какой-то совершенно убойной дряни торчок должен отбывать срок в тюрьме, а ещё лучше — быть сосланным на Алькатрас-7, но из ямайской тюрьмы он сбегает уже через сутки. Впервые увидевший знаменитого Джека Воробья наяву, прямо перед собой, Норрингтон почему-то не испытывает ничего, кроме разочарования и презрения. Жалкое зрелище. Но что ещё хуже, излучение в аномальной зоне снова резко увеличивается и не без причин — впервые с тех пор, как Карибский сектор перестал быть безопасным, разрывы стремительно расширяются. Те редкие учёные, которые ещё там остались, бьют тревогу, а высшее командование раскошеливается на буксировку их драгоценных станций и налагает на любые дальнейшие исследования запрет. Однако самое худшее, что видит Джеймс за свои двадцать девять лет — это XYZ.

Под этой лаконичной аббревиатурой скрывается не секретная организация и не имена. Этими тремя последними буквами одного из основных всегалактических алфавитов зашифрован вирус. Этот вирус появляется вместе с новым типом излучения — что подтверждает догадку орущих от радости и умирающих от лучевой болезни исследователей о параллельном мире по ту сторону — и его носителями становятся пираты. Они врываются в систему Ямайка с яростью, не позволяющей командору Норрингтону вовремя среагировать. Да, он готовился, он неплохо поднял уровень ямайских бойцов за прошедшие годы, но, к сожалению, он совершил большую ошибку. Он с неподобающей командору наивностью посчитал, что если Ямайка никому была не нужна, то так всегда и будет, и теперь несёт за это ответственность. И он, и его люди выкладываются так, что звёзды за бортом их маленького флота превращаются в алые точки перед глазами, но оборона уже прорвана. Он еле успевает отослать сообщение маршалу Карибского сектора лорду Беккету, прежде чем пираты глушат любые сигналы, а потом начинается самая настоящая резня. Наверняка нечто подобное происходило на Алькатрас-7, думает Джеймс, отчаянно отстреливаясь из-за опрокинутого стола в кают-компании своего фрегата. Кругом отвратительно воняет горелой электроникой, потом, кровью и горелым человеческим мясом. Он сам раз за разом отсекает лазерным лучом вражеские конечности, но этой сволоты слишком много. А некоторые, заражённые XYZ, ещё и ничего не чувствуют благодаря поражению своей нервной системы, и идут прямо на него, пока он не добьёт их. Ему кажется, что лазерган уже вплавился в руку, настолько он горяч от постоянных выстрелов, но командор не сдаётся. Он даже не знает, сколько этих подонков уже спустилось на поверхность Ямайки, не имеющей новых противокосмических фортификаций, но упрямо прорывается вперёд, не желая сдавать свой фрегат и своих людей.

В пиратстве совершенно нет ничего привлекательного.

За углом ещё один ублюдок с расстёгнутой ширинкой даёт мастер-класс по нарезанию офицерских глоток — его движение лезвием по сонной артерии стоящего перед ним на коленях старшего мичмана выглядит почти заботливым, и Джеймса окатывает тёплым кровавым фонтаном. Задыхаясь от тошноты, ужаса и ярости, он сносит ублюдку голову и тут же падает сам, обезвреженный старым-добрым ударом по голове.

Дальнейшее превращается в не менее жуткий кошмар. Когда ему удаётся прийти в себя в медблоке маршала, тот ему сообщает, что главный ублюдок по фамилии Барбосса похитил Элизабет.

И у Джеймса в груди вспыхивает солнце.

Они идут наперегонки с пиратами и со временем, то отвергая, то принимая помощь Воробья, неожиданно вынырнувшего из космоса в компании Тёрнера и двадцати безответственных бездельников из соседней Тортуги, среди которых находится и уроженец Ямайки пьяница Гиббс. Какого чёрта Тёрнер не занимается ремонтами на основательно потрёпанной после налёта Ямайке, можно только догадываться, но Джеймсу это и не нужно. У механика та же мотивация, что и у него самого. Что же касается Воробья, ширяющегося то спайсом, то «крокодилом», то какими-то до чёртиков сладкими листьями, то он, кажется, и сам не знает своих целей, но работает исключительно на себя и часто меняет сторону. А ещё хлещет ром, как воду, постоянно выдаёт одну за другой ненормальные идеи, разговаривает сам с собой и бесит Джеймса просто неимоверно. Но не лорда Беккета, который в основном молчит и приглядывается, играя в одну ему известную игру.

Джеймса уже перестаёт волновать даже то, что он крупно проштрафился. Беккет ему категорически не нравится, он стремительно приобретает влияние во всём секторе, включая Ямайку, и всё объясняет «деловым подходом». С каждым днём субординация всё больше трещит по швам. Джеймса выручает только моральное ощущение горячего солнца в груди, не позволяющее ему жалеть себя и забывать о цели.

Это солнце помогает ему найти Элизабет в процессе серьёзной перестрелки с Воробьём и Тёрнером. У ссоры слишком много причин, чтобы выяснять их перед лицом появившегося в самый неожиданный момент Барбоссы.

Элизабет жива и невредима, и её взгляд то ищет Тёрнера, то подолгу останавливается на потерявшем свой приличный офицерский облик Джеймсе. Она ещё никогда на него так не смотрела, и его солнце разгорается ярче.

Это солнце помогает ему не сойти с ума, когда Барбоссу убирает с пути ещё более кошмарный подонок, чьи левые конечности заменены нейро-цифровыми протезами и проапгрейджены оружием. От этого подонка ссут даже все остальные пираты, а особенно — Джек Воробей, который оказывается должен Киборгу Джонсу. Кличка весьма грозная и вполне заслуженная, однако скользко-вежливый Беккет быстро находит к Джонсу свой деловой подход.

В том, что он давно был в сговоре с пиратами, Джеймс уже не сомневается. И в том, что именно он позволил смотреть на появление разрывов и их последствия сквозь пальцы — тоже.

Солнце греет его, когда Элизабет после общей драки садится между ним и Тёрнером. Тот обнимает её, но голову она кладёт на плечо уставшему Джеймсу.

И это солнце не гаснет даже тогда, когда он не успевает предотвратить организованный ими и губернатором побег приговорённого к Алькатрасу Джека Воробья.

* * *

Ему завтра исполнится тридцать.

Он знает, что он уже не командор. После побега чёртова Воробья это был лишь вопрос времени. Он не помогал и не содействовал ему, наоборот, стремился всего лишь выполнить свой долг, но не сумел. Он ошибся, и лучше бы его пожилому отцу забыть о том, что у него вообще был сын. Здесь сложилось много факторов, но делать виноватыми во всём случившемся Элизабет и заразившегося XYZ Тёрнера он не может. Они тоже несут ответственность, но далеко не всю. Особенно Элизабет. Наверное, это и есть отключка мозгов, когда вместо справедливого спроса с того, кто тебе… господи, да кого он к чёрту обманывает — с той, кого ты до сих пор любишь, ты пытаешься найти для этого человека какое-то оправдание или даже выход из ситуации. Только сейчас Джеймс понимает, почему судьям по закону запрещается работать с теми, кто является их супругами или ближайшими родственниками. Всё это время, пока его людей одного за другим снимают с постов, пока заканчивающему свой срок губернатору Суонну ставят ультиматумы, пока ослабевшего от постоянных кровотечений Тёрнера отправляют поближе к излучению разрывов, уменьшающему последствия вируса, его трясёт, словно в горячке. Он едва ли не единственный, кто, кроме губернатора, остаётся рядом с Элизабет. В этом нет нужды, однако он каждый день с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, приходит к ней в опустевший губернаторский дом, где она находится под домашним арестом. И каждый раз, замечая на себе её долгий взгляд во время молчаливых посиделок в гостиной, Джеймс чувствует, как этот сумасшедший огонь, замешанный на адреналине, неизвестности и разгоревшийся во время всех этих приключений, с каждым днём полыхает всё ярче, накапливая напряжение. Таких ярких эмоций он и вполовину не испытывал тогда, когда делал ей предложение, и даже не подозревал, что вообще на них способен.

И, о боги, это, кажется, взаимно. Он догадывается, но сам себе не верит.

Единственное, о чём Джеймс Норрингтон не догадывается — это о том, что завтра он сам станет отщепенцем. Человеком без перспектив. Тем, на кого уже объявлен приказ об аресте и отправке на Алькатрас-7. Соучастником. Преступником.

Его, бывшего офицера, не отпустят.

Но об этом знает Элизабет.

И она говорит это, когда молчать становится просто нечестным по отношению к нему. У него больше нет времени, потому что его возьмут уже завтра.

— Что? — замирает Джеймс у окна.

— Лорд Беккет сам мне это сказал. Это был его приказ.

За окном уже темно, но Джеймса никто не выгоняет. Охраняющим губернаторский дом людям Беккета всё равно — приходит, уходит ли, лишь бы не мешал.

— Почему он сказал об этом тебе?

Она почему-то смущена.

— Не знаю.

Джеймсу вдруг приходит на ум подозрение, связанное со странным поведением Беккета сразу после побега Воробья. Тот что-то тихо говорил Элизабет и смотрел во все глаза, словно пытался прочесть её душу.

— Зачем ты ему?

Он хотел спросить всего лишь о том, как повернётся это дело и для чего её хотят использовать, но невольно вкладывает в реплику свой, личный смысл.

— Я действительно не знаю.

Они смотрят друг на друга через гостиную — она от электрокамина, он от окна — и почему-то всё понятно без слов. Как бы ни повернулось дело, выиграет лорд Беккет. А они с Элизабет, губернатор, Тёрнер, все остальные, да даже тупица Гиббс, вернувшийся домой — все проиграют.

И она боится. Боится за него.

— Джеймс, тебе надо улетать отсюда.

— Куда?

— Как можно дальше. Прямо сейчас. Пока не рассвело.

— Почему?

— Потому что утром он будет здесь лично, и всю систему закроют.

Это значит, что Беккет наметил Ямайку в качестве собственной базы.

— Чёрт, — шепчет Джеймс, сразу начиная соображать.

Корабль. Ему нужен корабль. Какой-нибудь катер, а лучше — курьер. Быстрый, приспособленный к дальним прыжкам и с мощным двигателем. Вещей после потери звания у него осталось совсем немного. Самое главное — ускользнуть от беккетовских прихвостней и выбраться за пределы системы, а на тех же Драй Тортугас его уже не достанут. Если Элизабет права, то его до сих пор не тронули просто потому, что он Беккету был зачем-то нужен. Зато завтра ему уже ничего не светит, кроме самой страшной планеты в Галактике. Нельзя думать о том, что будет завтра.

Какая ирония. Он впервые мыслит, как… как пират.

Элизабет быстро выходит из комнаты, и Джеймс догоняет её уже в коридоре. Она останавливается, и они смотрят друг другу в глаза. Молча. Её рука дрожит рядом с побитой Пинтелом вазой на столике, кисть рассекает острый край скола, но она не обращает на это внимания.

— Пожалуйста, уходи.

Нет, он не может так просто уйти. Он не может просто так её оставить. Что-то важное ещё не сказано. Чёрт возьми, что?

Он берёт её за руку и подносит кисть почти к губам, рассматривая рану, а она вздрагивает от его тёплого дыхания. Снова царапина, как тогда. Снова на этой же изящной, белой руке. Контраст их рук — мужской и женской — сейчас такой резкий, такой… красивый, такой интимный, что его просто ведёт.

— Беги, Джеймс!

У Элизабет в голосе звучат отчаянная мольба и страх. Светильники мягко освещают её лицо, ложатся золотистым на её нежную кожу, подсвечивают распущенные волосы, и Джеймс срывается. Он вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет вернуться на Ямайку, как не сможет и взять её с собой, шакалы уже дышат ему в спину, но прямо сейчас он больше не в силах сдерживать этот огонь, сжигающий ему сердце.

И это действительно взаимно.

Он целует её так страстно, что сам едва не задыхается. Он прижимает её к стене, не давая отстраниться, и целует. Он крепко обнимает её сам, всем своим телом и снова целует. Ему сносит крышу от её не менее жаркого ответа. Этот жар, долго в нём копившийся, это горячее солнце теперь вырывается огненной лавиной, заставляя обоих сходить с ума от нависшей над ними опасности и обоюдного желания. Так, что любое прикосновение становится натянутым до предела нервом.

Джеймс знает, что ему нельзя здесь оставаться и тратить драгоценное время, но у него просто нет сил прервать это безумие. Он целует её шею, ласкает, обнимает, и у Элизабет от его горячих губ дрожит всё тело. Он и не думает останавливаться, распахивая её домашнюю рубашку и спускаясь ниже. Всё ниже и ниже, пока он, наконец, не опускается на колени. Он целует её худенький живот, впитывая в себя эту близость, чтобы после побега у него остались хоть какие-то хорошие воспоминания, и успевает подумать, что если бы они успели пожениться, то он стоял бы так перед ней каждый вечер. Стоял, целуя и лаская всё, до чего только мог дотянуться.

— Джеймс…

Он поднимает взгляд на неё и смотрит. Смотрит так, что у неё учащается дыхание и сильно колотится сердце. Слишком неистовый у него взгляд. Он хватает её раненую руку, прижимается к ладони губами, слизывает кровь, и обоих прошибает бешеным возбуждением.

Добраться до ближайшей двери — серьёзная задача, если постоянно останавливаешься ради новых поцелуев. Он не может и не хочет её отпускать, каждый раз позволяя увлечь себя к стене. Когда они наконец оказываются в какой-то тёмной комнате, она снимает с него рубашку, и он запрокидывает голову, дурея от ощущения её рук на его груди и плечах. Оба успевают упасть на что-то невидимое и мягкое, прежде чем остаются только чувства и эмоции.

Он запоминает её вкус, запах, прикосновения. Он берёт её несколько раз — на столе, у стены, на полу — и продолжает сходить с ума, теряется в её объятиях, целует всё её тело и раз за разом подчиняется её горячим рукам, которые обнимают его всё сильнее. Он не закрывает глаза, и она отвечает ему тем же. И когда его солнце наконец взрывается, они не отводят взглядов.

Джеймс уходит за час до местного рассвета. Элизабет пытается прогнать его с чёрного хода, хитростью спровадив оттуда беккетовского охранника, гонит, чтобы он уходил, использовал оставшееся время, но он не может не задать последний, глупый и очень важный вопрос.

— Ты любишь его?

Элизабет печально смотрит на него и отвечает предельно честно.

— И его, и тебя.

Джеймс горько улыбается.

— Наши судьбы сплелись, но так и не соединились.

Он срывает с её губ последний отчаянный поцелуй и убегает.

Запудрить мозги диспетчерам на взлёте ничего не стоит, и маленький курьер уходит в гипер быстрее, чем бойцы Беккета соображают, что к чему.

* * *

Ему тридцать или тридцать с чем-то, и он больше не считает свои годы.

Круг его жизни замыкается в аду и становится чистилищем.

Всего за десять месяцев Джеймс Норрингтон опускается на самое «дно» и познаёт, каково это — существовать по другую сторону общества. Он только надеется, что отцу прислали о нём приличную похоронную. Он узнаёт, что у пиратов соблюдается специфическое, но равенство. Он узнаёт, что все они подчиняются негласному закону молчания — всё, что происходит в их среде, должно там и оставаться. Он теперь знает, как добыть себе средства на следующие сутки, как взломать охранную систему, не оставляя следов, как уходить от полиции и бывших соратников и даже знает, где в Интерсфере найти скупой свод пиратских указаний. В отличие от самих пиратов, он понимает, что это всего лишь указания, а не жёсткие законы.

Вот только что делать со своей дурацкой офицерской честью, Джеймс не знает. Из него вышел плохой офицер и ещё более хреновый бандит. Он ни то, ни другое, и в то же время сочетает в себе оба этих образа.

Когда он вновь сталкивается с Киборгом Джонсом, то получает шанс вернуться. Тот только издевается, но Джеймсу хитростью удаётся получить бесценную информацию об XYZ. Это действительно вирус, напрямую зависящий от того излучения, которое выбрасывают разрывы, и он передаётся исключительно через кровь. Тёрнер получил удар ножом, побывавшем в теле одного из ублюдков Барбоссы. У каждого заражённого наблюдаются свои симптомы, и только один является общим для всех больных — сильное замедление старения, почти бессмертие. Джонс носит этот вирус в себе уже много лет, но, в отличие от того же Барбоссы, ему почти повезло с симптомами — кроме давно отгнивших левой руки и ноги, XYZ больше не причинил ему никаких потерь. Поэтому этот мерзавец до сих пор живёт и ни о чём не беспокоится. Не беспокоится он ещё и потому, что в его личном отсеке Джеймс находит нечто поистине бесценное.

И это и есть тот самый шанс.

Грязный, небритый и потрёпанный, Джеймс идёт по коридорам флагмана Беккета словно генерал. Лорд сидит в глубоком кресле на мостике, и в его заинтересованном молчании слышится: «Почему бы мне не расстрелять тебя прямо сейчас?»

Джеймс научился ненавидеть, и Беккет первый в его списке.

Он бы сам прострелил ему башку, но вместо этого достаёт из кармана ампулу и ставит на стол, прижимая рукой.

Если Беккет хочет решения проблемы, то ему придётся согласиться на его условия. И тот соглашается. Он соглашается тем, что резко подаётся вперёд и жадно смотрит на прозрачную жидкость в ампуле, помеченной знаком вакцины.

Джеймс ненавидит столь же страстно, как и любит.

Беккет поднимает на него взгляд.

— Что ж, это деловой подход… командор.


End file.
